Ilana Ibanez
Overview Alana Ebanez was a sergeant in the Valley Lodge police force at the time of the amulet incident. Alana was Julian Hamilton's partner, and served as an older sister/surrogate mother figure to Daisy. She was later kidnapped by Julian, and held hostage by James in Roland's form. She was later rescued and transported to an unknown time, where she apparently lost her memories. She later regained them and spent a year working for Sirius Temporal Systems. While attempting to disarm a bomb, Alana was killed, saving Daisy and Ben in the process. 1999 Alana began working with the Valley Lodge police force in 1999. One day she was patrolling with Sgt. Vincent Roland. They spotted a car with a broken taillight and pulled them over. Alana spoke with the driver, Michael Warren, who was on vacation with his wife, Margaret. Alana let the couple go with a warning, pointing them in the correct direction of the Valley Lodge campground. Michael and Margaret disappeared, opening a missing persons case. Alana blamed herself for their disappearance, as she was the last person to see them. She did extensive research, and discovered that many people had disappeared in the area since the 1800's. At some point, Alana was promoted to sergeant, and Roland was promoted to Captain. 2007 Alana was dispatched with her partner, Julian, to the Valley Lodge campground on June 22, after receiving a 911 call from Lawnmower Boy. On the way, she explained to Julian about the incident in 1999 involving Michael and Margaret. At the campground, Alana and Julian found Daisy and brought her back to the police station. Alana viewed Daisy's video with Roland and Julian, and volunteered to watch Daisy while Julian and Roland went to the campground. While they were gone, Anita entered the police station looking for Wade. She abruptly left, leaving Alana confused. That night, Daisy spent the night at Alana's apartment. According to Daisy, they spent the night "braiding each others hair, watching romantic comedies, and talking about boys". However, it is likely she was joking. The next morning, Alana and Daisy arrived at the police station where Julian offered his childhood puzzles and toys to Daisy. Alana commended him on his well-intentioned gesture. Daisy requested to see the videotape that she had shot, and Alana went to ask Roland. At this point, Roland was possessed by James and was clearly acting peculiar. He sent Alana home for the day for "disrespect" and sent Julian to an abortion protest that had gotten out of hand. Alana went to the library to do research on the necklace she had noticed Daisy wearing. She met Ben and he returned with her to the station, where they snuck in and spoke with Daisy. After being interrupted by Julian, Ben and Alana decided to meet at Alana's apartment the next morning to discuss the case. That night, while Alana prepared dinner, Julian entered her apartment and offered her a drink. Alana accepted, and quickly passed out because of an apparent tranquilizer in the tequila. Julian took Alana to the barn Roland/James was staying at, in the trunk of his car. Alana woke up, where she was tied to a chair and threatened by the Master. The next morning, Alana awoke to Anita bursting into the barn, where she and James proceeded to fight with lightning. Alana was hit in the shoulder. Shortly thereafter, Julian freed her. She slapped him, picked up a gun and hid. Later, she joined Ben and Stacy, and watched while Ben dueled with James. After Daisy shot Roland, and James stabbed Wade, a time flash occurred, transporting Alana 63 years into the future. 2070's Alana arrived in 2069, along with James, Michael, Margaret, and Anita. They discovered the bodies of Roland, Blanche and Wade and buried them on the beach. "Lawnmower Boy" was also transported to 2069 and survived his injuries. Apparently, they all completely lost their memories. Alana became the leader of the group. Alana and the group surmised they had been in an airplane or boat crash. Shortly threafter, they encountered Lake, who had not lost his memories. He explained the truth to them, but they did not believe him. d. One year later, in 2070, Ben, Stacy, and Daisy appeared and were found by Alana's group. Alana clearly had no memory of them as she held a spear in Ben's face and asked "who are you?" Ben attempted to explain but quickly realized Alana did not remember them. Ben's group was surprised that Lawnmower Boy was alive. They were then found by Sirius security guards. Later, Alana regained her memories. Alana died trying to disarm a bomb. She did not disarm it correctly, and exploded. Her friends held a small memorial service for her, although there were no remains to bury. Alternate Universe After Daisy and Ben created an alternate timeline, Alana was seen at the Valley Lodge police station, chatting amicably with Julian and Roland. Trivia * Alana has met all of the main characters.